Dreams Teach
by fraiser-jackson
Summary: Can you tell I'm on an uploading spree? g What Daniel has to go through to keep the events of “Heroes” from actually happening to Janet.


Title:  Dreams Teach

Author:  Amanda

E-mail:  fraiser_jackson@yahoo.com

Category:  Romance, drama, humor

Pairing:  Daniel/Janet

Spoilers:  "Absolute Power", Season 7, including "Heroes"

Disclaimers:  They aren't mine, and unfortunately, they never will be L

Summary:  What Daniel has to go through to keep the events of "Heroes" from actually happening to Janet.

Author's Notes:  I'm seriously playing with the timeline of season 7 with this one.  And character's personalities as well, but I just had to write a "Heroes" fix-it.  It kind of turned out more fluffy than I had originally intended, but who am I to fight with fluff?  Not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine alone.

With his hand poised to knock on the general's door, Daniel couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous.  'Am I really going to ask General Hammond to keep Janet from going through the gate?'  Thinking back to his dream from the night before, seeing Janet die in his arms, he realized that yes, he was.  He knocked and the general told him to enter.

"Dr. Jackson.  What can I do for you, son?" Hammond asked, pointing to the chair across from his desk.

"General, I'd like to ask you something, but please, hear me out before you say anything, okay?"

"Of course, doctor."

Daniel took a deep breath.  "I would like you to consider prohibiting Janet from going through the gate, sir."

Shock was evident on the general's face.  "Care to explain why, Dr. Jackson?"

"Umm, yes, I would.  This might seem a little strange to you, sir, but bear with me.  Last night, I had a dream, sort of like the one Shifu gave me.  Do you remember that?"

"Yes.  He was trying to teach you something."

"Yeah.  Well, I don't know how, but I think someone was trying to teach me something last night."

"Doctor, would you mind telling me what happened in your dream?"

"Of course, General.  In my dream, Janet was pregnant.  There was an emergency off world and there was no one to take her place, so she had to go through the gate, even though we didn't know what the effects of gate travel would be on an unborn child.  SG-1 went with her to the planet.  It was an ambush.  We were attacked by Jaffa as soon as we were through the gate.  I stayed with Janet as she went to help some of the injured.  She was working on this guy, Wells, I think, and I was taping a message for the guy's wife.  Janet was hit in the back by a staff blast.  She died in my arms."  Daniel had to fight to keep his voice even.

General Hammond considered his words before speaking.  "Son, I know you've been through a lot because of this program and I don't want to see anything more happen to you or those you love.  But Dr. Fraiser is the Chief Medical Officer of this base and her jobs entails going through the gate when necessary."

"I know that, General.  I do.  But you don't understand.  I can't lose Janet.  I just can't.  Don't you think it's worth it to consider that this could happen?"

"Were you given any indication of when this might happen?"

Daniel sighed.  "No, but I have the feeling that its going to be soon." 

"Alright, doctor, here's what I'll do.  If you can bring me anything to show that this is a possibility, I will consider your request."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

~*~*~

Sitting in his office, waiting for Janet to come see him, Daniel was quite sure he'd gone insane.  'I'm about to ask Janet to take a pregnancy test, for God's sake.'  His thoughts were interrupted when Janet cleared her throat.  "You wanted to see me, Daniel?"

'Here goes nothing.'  "Ummm, yes, I did.  Janet, I need you to take a pregnancy test."

"I'm sorry?"

"I need you to take a pregnancy test."

"That's what I thought you said.  Daniel, are you feeling okay?"  She walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead, which he gently brushed aside.

"I feel fine, Janet.  I just really need you to do this for me, okay?"

"Daniel, I'm on the Pill.  May I ask why you want me to take a pregnancy test?"

Sighing, Daniel said, "It's a long story."

"I have time.  Believe me."

"Well, you know how I was awake last night?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I had just woken up from a dream—a very realistic dream.  Like the one I had when Shifu was teaching me."

"Okay.  And in that dream I was pregnant?"  She was confused and Daniel wasn't really doing a whole lot to help her out in that respect.

"Well, yes, but that's not everything.  You were pregnant and you had to go through the gate to an off world emergency.  SG-1 went with you for backup.  We walked into the middle of an ambush.  Long story short, you were helping someone, you were hit by a staff blast and you died in my arms."  He slouched down in his chair, exhausted from having to tell that twice in such a short amount of time.  It was hard to explain his dream without wanting to break down.

"But what does that have to do with me taking a pregnancy test?" she asked.

He chuckled.  "I, uh, I went to General Hammond and asked him to consider prohibiting you from going through the gate."

"You didn't."

"I did.  And I would do it again."

She moved to stand between his legs, looking into his eyes.  "Daniel, it's my job to go through the gate when I'm needed."

Not breaking their eye contact he answered, "I know.  General Hammond said the same thing."

"Good."

"But," Daniel continued, "he also said that if I could bring him proof that my dream is a possibility, he'll consider what I asked.  Which is why I need you to take a pregnancy test."

She sighed.  "Like I said, I'm on the Pill."

"I know.  But that's not always foolproof, is it?" he asked.

"No, it's not," she conceded. 

"Okay."  He cupped her face in his hand and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.  "Will you please do this, for me?"

Nodding, she answered, "If it will make you feel better, yes."

"Thank you."

He gave her a quick kiss and she started to pull away from him.  "I should probably get back to the infirmary."

"Wait, before you go, I have another question for you."

She stopped walking and turned back to face him.  He was digging through a drawer, looking for something.  He found it, whatever it was, and walked toward her.  "You might want to sit down."

"Okay."  Now she was curious.  She sat in the chair he had just vacated and waited for him to ask her whatever it was he had to ask.

"Janet, will you marry me?" he asked, presenting her with an open ring box.

"Daniel, we don't even know if I'm pregnant."

He shook his head.  "This has nothing to do with that.  I've had this ring for a month and half.  I just hadn't thought of a right way to give it to you yet."  He smiled at the stunned look on her face.  "So, what do you say?  Will you marry me?"

She jumped out of the chair and into Daniel's arms.  "Yes, I'll marry you."

Daniel pulled away long enough to put the ring on her finger before bringing her back into his arms.  He had just claimed her mouth in a kiss when someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

The couple scrambled apart, embarrassed.  Jack stood at the door, looking amused.  "Sorry, guys."

"It's okay.  I should be getting back to the infirmary anyway.  I have some tests that need to be run," Janet said.  She smiled at her new fiancé before making her way toward the door.  Giving the amused colonel a nod, she left.

"What was all that about?"

Gracing Jack with a 1000-watt smile, Daniel lied, "Nothing.  It was nothing."

~*~*~

Janet watched her fiancé from the door.  He was completely oblivious to her presence, too engrossed in whatever he was working on to notice her.  "Hi, daddy."

Daniel's head shot up, whether at her voice or her words, she didn't know.  However, the look on his face was priceless and Janet wished she had had a camera.  "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah.  I did the test twice, just to make sure.  I'm pregnant."

He was out of his chair and across the room in seconds flat.  He picked her up and spun her around.  Laughing, she tried to escape his grip.  "Daniel, I really don't know if that's the best idea right now."

"Oh."  He stopped and let her stand on her own two feet.  "Sorry," he apologized, clearly concerned that he might have hurt her.

"I'm fine, really.  I just don't want to, you know, throw up on you or anything."

"Good idea."  He ushered her to his chair and made her sit down.  "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Daniel.  You're going to be unbearable over these next few months, aren't you?"

He nodded.  "More than likely."

"Oh boy."

Mimicking his earlier actions, Daniel cupped her face and stroked her cheek.  "Are you okay with this?"

She smiled.  "You know, it's kind of weird, but I am.  I definitely wasn't thinking about having a baby when I woke up this morning but I'm getting used to the idea already."  Her smile faltered.  "Are you?"

"Yes.  I've always wanted kids.  And Cassie's great, but I'm happy that we're going to raise a child together."  He pressed a kiss to her forehead.  "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Come one, I think we should go tell General Hammond."  He took her hand, pulled her out of the chair and practically dragged her out of his office toward the general's.

~*~*~

When they reached Hammond's office, they were motioned in while the general was on the phone.  He pointed to the chairs and they sat, waiting for him to finish his conversation.

Once he was off the phone, he turned to the couple.  "What can I do for you, doctors?"

Daniel answered.  "Well, sir, I believe I have the proof you were looking for."

"You do?"

This time Janet spoke.  "Yes, sir.  I'm pregnant."  She pulled a folded piece of paper out of the pocket of her lab coat and handed it to the general.

"You're certain, doctor?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, General," Daniel said.  "Now, about my request…"

Hammond smiled.  "Of course, Dr. Jackson."  He turned to his CMO.  "Dr. Fraiser, as we do not yet know what the effects of gate travel could be on an unborn child, you are hereby relieved of any gate travel.  Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir.  Thank you."

The general continued, "A replacement will be found in the event that a doctor is needed off world."

"Thank you, General," Daniel said.  "In my dream, Janet was around six months or so pregnant, so that should be plenty of time to train a replacement for her."

"Was that everything, doctors?"

"Actually, sir, it's not.  But we would like the rest of SG-1 present for the rest," Daniel replied.

"Certainly."  Hammond picked up the phone and called for Jack, Sam and Teal'c to meet in the briefing room.

The three remaining members of Daniel's team reached the room in what had to be record time.  "What is it, General?" Jack asked.

"Actually sir, Daniel and I called you up here," Janet said.

Sam asked, "What's going on, Janet?"

Daniel took Janet's hand.  "Janet and I have to things we would like to announce.  First, we're getting married."

Jack actually cheered before rushing to both of them and giving them both hugs.  Then he realized that there were two things they were going to share.  "Wait, what's the second thing?"

Janet grinned.  "I'm pregnant."

Jack stared.  "You're not."

"I am.  General Hammond has proof, if you need it, Colonel."

"Way to go, Danny!  I mean, congratulations."

Giving everyone in the room a goofy grin, Daniel said, "Thanks, Jack.  I think."

Sam gave Janet hug.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sam, I only found out myself.  As is, an hour or so ago."

"What made you take a pregnancy test in the first place?" Sam asked.

Janet looked to Daniel.  "You want to answer that, or should I?"

"Uh, I suppose I will."  The members of his team looked at him expectantly.

"DanielJackson?" Teal'c intoned.

"It all started with a dream I had last night…"

~*~*~

Two days later, Janet and Sam were in the commissary, talking.  "So you really didn't see the symptoms?" Sam asked.

Janet shrugged.  "I think I just passed them off as stress-related.  Remember, that whole thing with the people of Talthus occurred at the beginning of my pregnancy.  I threw up once or twice, but that was it.  And I just attributed my missed period to the stress of Daniel being taken over, again."  She pushed her food around on her plate, not really interested in actually eating it.

"So how far along are you?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think just over two months."

"Have you told Cassie yet?"

She smiled.  "Yeah.  She was thrilled.  Although I think she's actually more excited about having a baby brother or sister than Daniel and me getting married."

The women continued talking until General Hammond came up to their table, a young man following behind him.  "Doctor, Major."

"Sir," Janet said.

"Doctor, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Alex Mitchell.  He will be your off world replacement until you are able to return to gate travel."

Janet stood and offered the man her hand.  "It's nice to meet you, doctor."

"Likewise.  General Hammond has been telling me a lot about you."

"All good, I hope."

Hammond smiled.  "Of course, Dr. Fraiser.  I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing the doctor around the base, filling him in on what goes on around here."

"Sure."

"That is, if you're finished eating," Alex added.  "I don't want to interrupt."

Janet shook her head.  "No, it's fine.  I was done eating anyway, really."

"Okay then."

"If you would, Dr. Fraiser, bring Dr. Mitchell back to my office after you've given him the tour."

"Sure."

Sam sat at the table, completely forgotten by the other three people.  She cleared her throat as General Hammond left.

Janet realized Sam was still there and turned to her.  "Dr. Mitchell, I'd like you to meet Major Sam Carter."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said.  "Well, I have to be getting back to my lab, so I'll leave you two to your tour."

"Bye, Sam.  I'll talk to you later," Janet said.

Sam just waved and left the two doctors to begin their tour.

~*~*~

Daniel entered his and Janet's bedroom to find Janet already in bed, reading.  "I heard and interesting rumor today, honey," he said as he made his way into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah?  What was it this time—the colonel and Sam are married and have been for three years?" she asked, setting her medical journal on the nightstand.

"Okay, so it wasn't that interesting," he replied, the words coming out mumbled as he brushed his teeth.

Janet rolled her eyes.  "Will you please not talk while you do that?"

Daniel looked sheepish.  "Sorry."  He went back into the bathroom, finished brushing his teeth and returned to the bedroom.

"Thank you," Janet said.

"No problem."

"So what rumor did you hear today?"

"Oh, just that you were going to break off our engagement and leave me for the new doctor," he said, all the while changing into his pajamas.

She couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her lips.  "Dr. Mitchell?  I've known the guy for all of three seconds."

"I know.  I didn't believe it either."  He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her.  "Besides, you love me.  You would never leave me."  He paused.  "Would you?"

"Never."

"Good, because I don't know what I would do if you did.  I love you, Janet."

"I love you, too, Daniel."  She curled up against him, placing one of his hands on her belly before drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~

Three Months Later

The time Daniel had been waiting three months for had finally come.  The SGC had received an emergency radio contact from one of their off world teams, asking for medical assistance and back-up.  While the General was aware that it was very well a set-up, he refused to neglect his off world teams.  Therefore, SG-1 was to accompany Dr. Mitchell and a team of medics through the gate.

Daniel didn't know what would be waiting on the other side for them, but he was damn glad that Janet wouldn't have to face it.

He made his way to her office, ready to go in his field gear.  He just had to see her before he left.  She was sitting at her desk when he entered.  "Hey, baby."

"Daniel."  Her eyes were red and tear-rimmed.  He went to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong, Janet?"  He gently rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"This is it, isn't it?  Your dream is coming to true."  Trying to hold her tears back was making her eyes sting, so she finally allowed them to fall.

"Maybe.  But you aren't going to be there; you aren't going through the gate.  Everything's going to be fine."

She clung tighter to him.  "You don't know that."

"Janet, what--"

She took hold of his chin, forcing him to look at her.  "You have to back to me, understand?  You can not leave me here to raise this child without you.  I can't do it alone."

"Nothing is going to happen.  Not to me; I won't allow it, I swear.  I'm not going to leave you here to do this on your own.  I won't."

She sniffed and he wiped her tears.  "Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Then you better go, because the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll come back to us."

He put his hand on her swelling belly, kissed her and said, "I'll be back."

"You better be, Daniel Jackson."

~*~*~

48 hours had passed since those few minutes in Janet's office and Daniel had yet to see his soon-to-be wife, except for a brief time after he had just come through the gate.  He had been true to his promise; there was nothing wrong with him, save a few scratches here and there.  But Alex Mitchell was a different story.

He had died just like the Janet of his dream—by a staff blast to the back.  He felt terrible, he did.  He had gotten to know Alex in the short time he had been at the SGC and liked him a lot.  But part of him, a very large part, in fact, was just glad it hadn't been Janet.

Daniel had been looking for Janet for the last twenty minutes, but to no avail.  He finally was able to corner a nurse to ask her where she was.

"General Hammond ordered her to go home, Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you."

He raced home and found Janet in their bedroom, surveying herself in the full-length mirror.  "Janet?"

"What do you think, boy or girl?"

"Janet," he repeated.  "Are you okay?"

She let out a small laugh.  "No, Daniel, I'm not.  I just got a man killed."

He had been afraid of this.  "No, you didn't."

Shooting him a glare, she asked, "How can you say that?  Alex went to that planet because I couldn't.  Because I thought my life was more important than his."

He crossed the room to be closer to her.  She was still studying herself in the mirror; the last few buttons of her pajama top unbuttoned to show reveal her growing belly.  He moved to stand next to her so she could see him in the mirror.  "You know that isn't true, Janet.  General Hammond would never have let you anywhere near the gate in your condition.  And neither would I.  Or Jack or Sam or Teal'c for that matter.  And whether you want to believe me or not, Alex knew what the risks were when he took the job and what might happen when he went through the gate."

She turned to face him.  "What?"

"General Hammond didn't think it would be fair to not tell him about the dream, so I told him.  He knew that we needed him so you wouldn't have to go through the gate and he was okay with that.  He wanted to keep you safe.  If you ask me, he had a little crush on you.  He knew what the risks were and he still went.  Because it was his job.  So don't go blaming yourself because you had nothing to do with it."

Silence reigned as Janet took in what Daniel had just said.  Finally, she spoke.  "Let's get married next week."

"What?"

"Next week.  Let's get married next week."

"I thought you wanted to wait until after the baby's born."

"Not anymore.  I realized today that life's too short.  I want to be Mrs. Daniel Jackson before it's too late."

He started laughing.  "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You do realize that if you take my last name, you'll be Janet Jackson?" he managed to say between great bursts of laughter.

"Which is exactly why I won't be taking your last name," she quipped.

"You really want to get married next week?"  She nodded.  "What about your family?"

"As long as the general, the colonel, Sam, Teal'c and Cassie are there, I'll be happy.  My family will just have to deal with it."

"Okay.  We'll get married next week."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything.  For loving me, for having that dream, for asking me to marry you, for making me take that pregnancy test.  For coming back to me, like you promised.  Everything."

"You're welcome."  He knelt down and kissed her exposed stomach.  "So, what do you think, boy or girl?" he asked, repeating her earlier question.

"I don't really care as long as he or she is healthy.  Do you think we could name him or her after Alex?"

He smiled up at her.  "Sure."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, I think it's a great idea.  We can pay tribute to the man you save both of your lives."

"Thank you."  She reached down and grabbed his face, pulling him up for a kiss.  She then turned back to the mirror, placing both their hands on her exposed flesh.  "So, Alexis for a girl, Alexander for a boy?"


End file.
